Little Things: Scisaac
by lunalovespudding3
Summary: 100-word Scisaac drabbles based off one-word prompts. A variety of themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Muse**

Tests, though part of high school, were not fun. Studying could be.

Isaac had a book in his lap, Scott across from him. "Name three of the Nine Muses."

"Urania, Calliope, Thalia." Isaac tossed him three M&Ms. Scott caught them all, pleased. "Muses of astronomy, history, and comedy. Do I get an extra treat?" Isaac complied - he hit Scott square on the nose with another M&M. "Hey!"

"Come over here." Isaac closed the book. "We're done studying." He dropped the bag, spilling the candy. "Oops," he said, mock-apologetically. "Guess we'll have to find something else to do."

**Wrong**

Scott had made some wrong decisions in his life. Working with Deucalion. Lying to his mom.

But one thing that wasn't wrong was when he shut the door on his father.

He turned to Isaac, grinning. "Did you see the look on his face?"

His boyfriend stood up, giving him a smiling kiss. "He might be staying here, but he won't like it."

Scott laughed. "I'm thinking loud sex-"

"When Melissa's on the late shift." The pair smirked.

"Hey, he comes back to a house with two dating teenagers and expects anything else?"

Agent McCall was in for a ride.

**Key**

Isaac turned his keyring over, feeling the difference between the keys.

There was the key to his old house, the one he had shared with his father. There was no reason to keep it - the new owner had changed the locks; he didn't want to go back - but he kept it, all the same.

Then he had the key to the McCalls' house. Scott had pressed it into his hand, smile identical to Melissa's behind him. Maybe it was just his imagination, but it seemed warmer than the other one.

Or maybe it was just his new life.

**Trap**

They lived dangerous lives. That was obvious - darachs, rival packs, hunters. And now a ghost's trap.

Specifically, Isaac's father. He had appeared in a fury, sending Isaac shooting into the wall and cowering like a child.

Scott surged forward, a one-man army. He berated the ghost for what he had done to Isaac both in life and in memory. Sneering, the ghost remained in place.

Until Isaac stood up shakily, crushing Scott's hand and muttering, "You were wrong. I'm better without you. I have a family. Get out."

And he vanished, leaving two shaken boys clinging to each other.

**India**

"Are there werewolves in India?" Scott wondered. His fingers paused in Isaac's hair, eyes fixed on the Bollywood-esque commercial.

"Maybe," Isaac said. "Not wolves, but something."

The Alpha hummed thoughtfully. "Like the kitsune in Japan. But, like, a cow."

"Cow?" Isaac sat up.

"There're a lot of cows in India. They're sacred." Scott smirked, eyes glinting.

"Smartass."

Scott leaned forward, knocking Isaac off balance. Isaac flailed as he fell; he caught Scott's sleeve and dragged them off the couch, sprawling with a yelp. "Sorry! Alpha strength - I was gonna kiss-"

Isaac kissed him, assuring him the action wasn't resented.

* * *

**I have enough prompts for six weeks, so I don't need anything else for now. I'm also doing this for a variety of ships, so check around. Updates Fridays, starting 2/14.**

**Leave a review to feed the creative world of these two werewolf idiots.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muse**

Tests, though part of high school, were not fun. Studying could be.

Isaac had a book in his lap, Scott across from him. "Name three of the Nine Muses."

"Urania, Calliope, Thalia." Isaac tossed him three M&Ms. Scott caught them all, pleased. "Muses of astronomy, history, and comedy. Do I get an extra treat?" Isaac complied - he hit Scott square on the nose with another M&M. "Hey!"

"Come over here." Isaac closed the book. "We're done studying." He dropped the bag, spilling the candy. "Oops," he said, mock-apologetically. "Guess we'll have to find something else to do."

**Wrong**

Scott had made some wrong decisions in his life. Working with Deucalion. Lying to his mom.

But one thing that wasn't wrong was when he shut the door on his father.

He turned to Isaac, grinning. "Did you see the look on his face?"

His boyfriend stood up, giving him a smiling kiss. "He might be staying here, but he won't like it."

Scott laughed. "I'm thinking loud sex-"

"When Melissa's on the late shift." The pair smirked.

"Hey, he comes back to a house with two dating teenagers and expects anything else?"

Agent McCall was in for a ride.

**Key**

Isaac turned his keyring over, feeling the difference between the keys.

There was the key to his old house, the one he had shared with his father. There was no reason to keep it - the new owner had changed the locks; he didn't want to go back - but he kept it, all the same.

Then he had the key to the McCalls' house. Scott had pressed it into his hand, smile identical to Melissa's behind him. Maybe it was just his imagination, but it seemed warmer than the other one.

Or maybe it was just his new life.

**Trap**

They lived dangerous lives. That was obvious - darachs, rival packs, hunters. And now a ghost's trap.

Specifically, Isaac's father. He had appeared in a fury, sending Isaac shooting into the wall and cowering like a child.

Scott surged forward, a one-man army. He berated the ghost for what he had done to Isaac both in life and in memory. Sneering, the ghost remained in place.

Until Isaac stood up shakily, crushing Scott's hand and muttering, "You were wrong. I'm better without you. I have a family. Get out."

And he vanished, leaving two shaken boys clinging to each other.

**India**

"Are there werewolves in India?" Scott wondered. His fingers paused in Isaac's hair, eyes fixed on the Bollywood-esque commercial.

"Maybe," Isaac said. "Not wolves, but something."

The Alpha hummed thoughtfully. "Like the kitsune in Japan. But, like, a cow."

"Cow?" Isaac sat up.

"There're a lot of cows in India. They're sacred." Scott smirked, eyes glinting.

"Smartass."

Scott leaned forward, knocking Isaac off balance. Isaac flailed as he fell; he caught Scott's sleeve and dragged them off the couch, sprawling with a yelp. "Sorry! Alpha strength - I was gonna kiss-"

Isaac kissed him, assuring him the action wasn't resented.

* * *

**I have enough prompts for six weeks, so I don't need anything else for now. I'm also doing this for a variety of ships, so check around. Updates Fridays, starting 2/14.**

**Leave a review to feed the creative world of these two werewolf idiots.**


End file.
